Familiar of Zero & MegaMan Zero Crossover Challenge
by NeoNazo356
Summary: CHALLENGE: Throughout her academic career, they have always called her "Louise the Zero". Now, how will things fare for our favorite pink-haired mage-in-training when she summons a hero of a centuries'-long war bearing the prominent feature of her runic name?


The setting was the Tristain Academy of Magic. An educational oasis located within the heart of the nation of Tristain on the continent of Halkeginia. There, students from Tristain, Germania, Gallia, Albion, and Romalia practiced and learned magic side by side, sometimes forming friendships that would carry over to when they became the heads of their respective noble families.

It was at that time that the academy's second-year students were in one of the courtyards, and at the moment were performing the rituals that would summon their Familiar Spirits, or simply referred to as Familiars, from wherever they would come from. Said Familiars would become a second set of eyes and ears for their summoners, and would follow them for the rest of their lives until they return to the arms of their creator.

It was at this very time that the last of the students had summoned their Familiars. There were common creatures like loriketes, cats, and dogs, while others summoned more spectacular creatures like flaming salamanders, dragons, and giant moles.

Well… Almost everyone anyway.

"Now… Is that everyone?" the balding teacher asked, looking around the field.

"No, we still have Mis Valliere to go," a buxom red-head said as she pet her flaming salamander, causing the majority of the class to laugh, causing a pink-haired, pink-eyed girl to scowl.

* * *

><p>A minute later, the pink-haired girl, often referred to as "Louise the Zero", stood in the center of the field, the entirety of the class waiting and watching to see what the mage with a 0% success rate could summon. If anything at all.<p>

"Louise the Zero."

"What will he summon?"

"There's no way she can summon anything. We'll just have another explosion, nothing else," the students around her said, though she tuned them out.

"After all that boasting, you'll summon something more amazing than _this _little guy, right, Louise?" the buxom red-head from before said as she pet her flaming salamander.

"Of course!" Louise huffed. _Please… _she pleaded as she clenched her wand in her hand, then raised it to the air as she began her incantation. "My servant, that exists somewhere in this universe!" she proclaimed, causing several students to wonder why she chose such a beginning. "My divine, beautiful, and powerful familiar! I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart… Answer my guidance!" she finished as she spun the tip of the wand through the air, then leveled it with the horizon.

At the moment Louise leveled her wand, a massive blast of smoke overtook the field and knocked nearly everyone off their feet.

"Just as expected…" one student groaned as he coughed the smoke out of his lungs.

"Are you all right, Montmorency?" a flamboyant blond said as he helped another blond girl. "Something wrong?" he asked when he noticed that the girl was staring intently at something. After she raised her finger towards where Louise stood, the blond-haired boy followed her fingers into the clearing smoke.

After a few seconds when the smoke finally cleared, there stood not some fantastical creature like a gryphon, or a dragon, but rather someone, or some_thing_ laid in a small crater.

Said figure wore a black form-fitting outfit over the entirety of their compact, moderately-muscled body body, except for their face which was masculine enough to assume the figure was male despite the flowing blond hair sprawled out underneath them. Over his chest he wore a red vest that stopped below his chest with a raised collar and two pockets on the front, the trim for both a plain gold color. On his forearms he wore red armor gauntlets that bulged slightly at the eblows, gold bands around his wrists, and black fingerless gloves, while his fingers were white. What was also noticed was that in his right palm, the chitinous structure of his hand seemed to resemble a **Z **shape that glowed faintly. Around his waist and groin he wore white armor, and two pieces of white armor on the sides of his thighs that, two white dagger handles of the same color seeming to be sheathed. Around the figure's were thick red-armored boots that stopped just below the knees and stopped at the ankles, which had thick gold bands around them as well. On his feet he wore red-armored shoes segmented between the front, middle, and back of his feet, black armor situated on the heel and toe.

The figure appeared human enough with his human face and flowing blond hair, but there was that fact that blood did not flow out of the small cuts across his body. Instead, small sparks of electricity jumped out, and what looked like metal lay underneath.

Louise could only wonder who, or for the matter _what _she had just summoned.

**To be continued… By **_**you**_**!**

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the intro for this Familiar of ZeroMega Man Zero challenge of mine. You can do pretty much whatever you want with it from this point, should you chose to take it, though there are a couple of rules.**

**1- Pairings can be whatever you want. Just no yaoi.**

**2- Zero can have whatever weapons you want him to, **_**if **_**you want him to, despite him coming in at the end of the 4****th**** game where all he has are the Zero Buster, Z-Saver, and Zero Knuckle. (i.e. Triple Rod, Chain Rod, Recoil Rod, and/or Shield Boomerang).**

**3- Zero can potentially recall any of his EX Skills, since they're all weapon-based and he _does _become a Gandalfr.**

**3- On at least **_**one **_**occasion in the story, someone has to rag on Louise about her familiar being **_**named**_** Zero, since it matches her title, "Louise the Zero".**

**That aside, if you decide to take up this challenge, please PM me so that way I know you will be starting it up so that I can watch it. ****Also, feel free to re-do this chapter, since it's more of an introduction, and not an actual guideline to how the story should begin.**


End file.
